


Misfits & Sneezes

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Otabek runs a petshop-- and Yuri is allergic to cats, but can't stay away! Pet Shop AU!





	Misfits & Sneezes

It was hard to turn down baby animals. That was probably why Otabek had a pet store full of them along with an apartment full of them—conveniently above the pet store. No matter what came through his shop, his heart always reached out.  
  
Today, a box of kittens was left at the door. There were five in the box, dirty and thin. Shaking his head, Otabek grabbed the box and opened his store. He was glad Leo was there to help open as the other animals needed attention too.  
  
“Oh man, those are some thin kittens,” Leo said as he grabbed one, checking it out.  
  
“Yeah, let me get them fed and cleaned up. Can you get the front window set for them?” Otabek asked.  
  
Otabek was sure the kittens had to be at least two months old. Other than being thin, they seemed to be in good health. Otabek fed them and then carefully washed each kitten. While drying them off, he noticed that one was a lot smaller than the others. Picking up the little kitten, he noticed it had mismatched eyes and was missing an ear along with part of its tail.  
  
“Well you are just a special little one, aren’t you?” Otabek asked as he gathered the kittens up and brought them to the front window of the shop. The tiny one had its claws in Otabek’s shirt and hung onto his shoulder, so Otabek didn’t bother putting her in the box with the others.  
  
“I guess you will work with me today,” Otabek said. “I doubt anyone is going to buy you anyway.”  
  
Leo laughed. “Taking another one home with you?”   
  
Otabek shook his head, but he also knew she would wind up back with him at his apartment. They all did.  Even after a week, all the other kittens were sold. He still had her.  
  
“I guess she is going home with me,” Otabek said.  
  
The bell chimed to the door and Otabek did not pay attention as a guy approached him. Tall and lean, Otabek was drawn into green eyes and blond hair.   
  
“Oh, look at the kitten!” he said, reaching out to pet it.  
  
Otabek passed the kitten over and watched as the guy hugged and kissed it. The more he was playing with it, Otabek noticed his eyes turn red and then he started to sneeze.  
  
“Oh, my goodness! She has two different colored eyes!” he squealed. “How much for her?”  
  
Otabek was startled. He did not expect this kitten to be sold.  
  
“Ah, how about my friend here, Otabek, takes you for coffee and the kitten is on the house,” Leo chimed in as he came up to Otabek.  
  
“That actually sounds good. Hi, I’m Yuri Plisetsky.”  He held his hand out to Otabek. Otabek shook it and found he did not want to let the hand go. It was only when Yuri sneezed again that he had to let go of his hand.

“Sorry, I’m a little allergic, but I just can’t help it,” Yuri said.  
  
Leo took the kitten and told them she would be there once they had coffee. Otabek had barely heard him as he was lost staring at Yuri.  
  
“She is a misfit kitten,” Otabek said as they left out the pet store.  
  
“Misfits needs love too,” Yuri replied as he reached out and took Otabek’s hand.

 

* * *

 

A burst of sneezes fired rapidly in succession.  
  
“Yuri! Stay away from the kittens!” Otabek yelled across the pet shop.  
  
“You know I can’t!” Yuri yelled back.  
  
Every morning  was like this ever since Yuri took the little misfit home. He would open and Yuri would wait at the door with two coffees. Otabek wasn’t sure if Yuri liked him or the animals—but Yuri always showed up and always played with the kittens (which he was highly allergic to).   
  
More sneezing and Otabek knew he would be met with puffy, red eyes and a snotty nose as he returned to the kittens. Sure enough, Yuri was in the middle of the kittens as they climbed on him while he laughed and cooed.  
  
Otabek sighed. “Yura…”  
  
“I can’t help it, Beka!” Yuri said as he started to kiss another kitten, then started to sneeze again.  
  
“At least take your allergy medicine,” Otabek said.  
  
“Fine, fine. Just makes me sleepy,” Yuri whined.  
  
“I’ll get you more coffee then.”  
  
Their entire day followed this pattern. Yuri was highly allergic to cats, but he could not stay away from them. He took allergy medicine and Otabek had been trying to get him to get allergy shots, more relief, but Yuri screamed at the sight of a needle.  
  
Yuri’s apartment was covered in cat toys, scratching posts, animal prints—it made Otabek shake his head. Yuri had such a love for cats, he even put his comfort aside for them. He badly wanted another cat, but one was enough. Yuri would sneeze a little bit, but it was manageable.  
  
“I think I want another kitten,” Yuri said as he leaned on the counter.  
  
“Yura, you would need the allergy shots then,” Otabek  said. “Plus, you already have little Misfit.”  
  
Yuri huffed and pouted. He hated not getting his way. Otabek knew it would not be long before Yuri was back in the box with the kittens, sneezing.

The moment he lost of sight of Yuri, he heard sneezing and knew exactly where he was. Walking toward the kittens, Otabek looked down to see a red-eyed, runny nose Yuri—hugging and loving on every kitten in the box.

Otabek knew _this_ was why he loved Yuri. He was Beka’s own stubborn little kitten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A million and one thanks to [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle) for doing the beta work on this story!!!! <3
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
